Danse's Protege
by SkyeMonochrome
Summary: Aerostolia is new aboard the Prydwen and has made such an impact on the Paladin Danse, that he has taken her under his wing as his young protege. Follow their story of love, chaos and blood.


Today was an important day to Aerostolia. Today she'd get to see her Paladin after having been gone for 2 weeks on a mission. It had been 3 months since she met Danse and she still clearly remembered like it was just yesterday.

Aerostolia was hiding behind a desk, her eccentric blue eyes glimpsing past the small space between the desk and the small cabinet beside it. Her eyes had been focused on one thing and one alone. The many ghouls that had her surrounded. Aerostolia quickly inhaled and glanced down at her 2 shot M1 Garand, her most prized possession before she quickly pulled back the latch, sending a few empty casings from the bullets dropping to the floor. "Shit." she mumbled as she ravenously dug through the pockets of her cutoff jeans. She quickly popped the bullets into her gun and loaded them back into place before pulling up her rifle, her eye glancing through the scope. Quietly she exhaled, before pulling in a soft breath, the scope taking in every bit of ground, before she fired a round that shot a ghoul directly between the eyes. "Bullseye." She chuckled, rather proud of her aim. She had shot guns for as long as she could remember and as she got older her aim got better. Now at 24, Aerostolia was probably one of the best shots in the common wealth.

Some rustling behind Aerostolia, caused her to draw back and under the desk. She quickly reloaded her gun, then sat, her eyes glancing just at the ground behind her for lingering shadows. One. A loud grimacing growl echoed from the charred ghouls throat, causing a small stir in Aerostolia. God how she hated the sounds they made, causing an excessive amount of cringing. She inhaled quickly and with that jumped from her hiding spot, her gun hilted by her shoulder and now aiming at the female soldier that had somehow managed to quietly slip into the building.

"Hey!" Haylen yelled, her hands raised in defense at the large barrel pointed to her face. "I saw you from nearby and made my way over here. Paladin Danse and the remaining group could use you, our entire station is over run. Please I am begging you." The look on her face was enough to say it all. She wasn't lying and was in genuine turmoil over her comrades.

Aerostolia wasn't normally the kind to help others, in fact she avoided most people. Now of days you can't trust anyone. Aerostolia quickly glanced outside and down the streets away where she saw a mass army of ghouls running at the Cambridge Police Station. "Fuck.." Aerostolia muttered, which was returned with a smile from Haylen.

"You'll help?" she asked almost pleadingly, "If so please. We have to get to the others."

Aerostolia let out an incredibly loud and annoyed sigh before bolting out the door and down the streets, Haylen shortly behind her. She quickly hulled up her gun and started firing round after round into the thick mass of ghouls. After every loud crack that echoed through the sky, a ghoul would drop in its place. As they approached the station, Aerostolia made quick notice of how many there were. Her gun wouldn't suffice to this amount and so she mounted it and quickly dug into her pockets, her hands pulling back to relish the spiked brass knuckles she had made-shift. Haylen had run past the large posts in front of the station and started shooting at ghouls.

Aerostolia, made her way out the front. With every swing, she'd laugh at each crunch the ghoul's face would make after encountering her fists. One after another, the ghouls slowly started dropping, until very few remained. Aerostolia had made her way back inside and as she did Danse instantly took notice to her.

"Who is that, Haylen?" Danse asked quietly, his steely blue eyes locked onto the mysterious girl.

"I'm not sure, Sir. She was the one firing the rounds from one of the buildings up ahead."

Danse's expression said it all. He glanced back to Aerostolia, his eyes in bewilder and another strange emotion, as he watched her drop the last ghoul. How could someone so small, contain such power? Danse quickly gathered himself then bound to Aerostolia, his suit clanking loudly after each foot.

Aerostolia had glanced back at him, her ocean blue hues glancing over the amazing armor the male was wearing. "Wow. That is pretty cool." She said, gesturing to his armor. A small smile quickly lit his face, but was instantly replaced with a more serious one.

"I want to thank you for your help civilian. You are exceptional with those guns. Have you had training before?" he asked curiously.

Aerostolia glanced back at her gun, "I was more self-taught then trained. Growing up my dad wanted me to keep safe. He had me take guns apart, put them back together, just the usual." She smiled. "Honestly I'm happy I came to help.. I wasn't sure how many of you there were." Aerostolia said sheepishly, before glancing down.

Danse noticed this and watched her features, before extending his hand. "I'd like to ask you to join the brotherhood. I would personally sponsor you. I strongly believe you have what it takes to be a great soldier. You showed me that."

Aerostolia, more dumbfounded then anything, watched Danse's features. This wasn't something she'd normally have agreed to, but maybe it could be nice to not be completely alone. Aerostolia quickly grabbed his hand in a firm shake and gave him a bright smile. "I would have no greater honour then serving by your side, Sir." She added sweetly.

Danse's face instantly lit up and once he released Aerostolia's hands, he had her follow close by. "Amazing. Now I need to ask your help. We have a small situation. Our radios are down and Haylen has found a radio transmitter nearby. We need to run and grab this transmitter, then make our way back so we can get the wounded some support. One of my knights is injured…" he went on, "And I'll be damned if I lose another." Danse added. He quickly looked back to Aerostolia, nearly pleading with his eyes that she accompany him in this mission.

Aerostolia could see the pain in his face, though he tried desperately to hide it, "Of course Paladin." She said softly, which was relieving as she saw Danse's face lighten up.

Aerostolia and Danse had easily located the transmitter and returned it. He had then taken her to the Prydwen and now, months later, here she was lying on her cot, her eyes locked onto the metal ceiling above her. Danse had since been sent on a mission and Aerostolia had made herself familiar with the Prydwen, while awaiting her Paladin's return.

"Haylen! Return fire!" Danse screamed as he bolted after his scribe, who had been cornered by a gunner. He quickly pulled up his laser rifle and shot the gunner in the head, which instantly vaporized him into a pile of ash. Haylen gasped and dropped to the floor, her eyes wide with fear as she had almost met her death.

"Paladin I'm so… I'm so sorry.." she mumbled quietly.

Danse only stared at her, his blue eyes bright against the blood and dirt that smeared his face. "Haylen get up. We need to move." He added. Haylen nodded and jumped up, grabbing hold of the bag they had been sent out to fetch for Captain Kells. Once Danse had taken notice of this, he gestured Haylen to follow him and started to make his way out of the large hospital. "We need to get these back to the Prydwen." He stated, his eyes scanning the area for any hostile activity.

"Sir what if we can't make it back with it?" she said quietly, one of the first in her life she was doubting herself.

Danse stared at her, almost baffled at the thought that she hadn't seen much hope in their mission. "We will make it Haylen. We have been in tougher situations. I know we had some setbacks and been out longer than anticipated but have faith. We have to make it back to the Prydwen!" He said as he ran off ahead.

Haylen only sighed and glanced at the ground, her voice just below her breath, "You only want to get back so you can see her again.." with that she bolted after Danse, who was firing into hostiles around the area. Haylen quickly pulled a vertibird grenade from one of her many pockets then threw it to a nearby spot and watched as the blue smoke arose high into the sky. "Grenade launched sir!"

"Perfect!" Danse stated, "So we just need to stay alive until she arrives." He stated as he dropped gunner after gunner and the many wild creatures that were circling them. After what felt like an eternity, a roaring was heard that slowly grew louder. Danse stared at the sky and smiled when the Vertibird came into view. "We did it Haylen!" he said loudly, which was followed by the excited cries from Haylen herself. The vertibird circled a few times before dropping to the street, the running blades lifting dust off the street. "Get in here!" the pilot shouted as Haylen and Danse ran up and jumped into the copter. "Let's move." Danse yelled over the roar of the aircraft, which then lifted and took off.

Aerostolia was down with Proctor Quinlan, looking over a few of his projects and folders. She sighed as she skimmed the information in front of her. She hated being set on duty that involved not leaving the Prydwen. She'd rather be out in the wastelands, shooting at ghouls or super mutants, then sitting bored on the ship. After all she didn't have anyone to talk to other then Danse. Aerostolia had made it a point to avoid most of the people on the aircraft as the majority seemed to judge her harshly for instantly being sponsored by Danse. When the sound of an airlock door had opened from the main deck, Aerostolia about fell out of her chair as she threw the folders and bound down the corridors. A few soldiers ducked out of her way as she nearly tripped a few times. Aerostolia gasped and quickly bolted to her Paladin, her worried eyes skimming every feature of his face.

Danse, who had looked mad and beyond exhausted, flickered his eyes to his young protégé and almost instantly his face calmed. God how he had missed seeing her face. Those big blue eyes. Aerostolia ran to Danse and quickly encircled him in a hug, not caring who saw. She hadn't cared for appropriate rules or any of that crap right now, she was just happy to see Danse return alive and in one piece. A small chuckle had fallen from his chest as he gently squeezed her, then grabbed her shoulders to push her back lightly. "How was work on the Prydwen?" he asked her.

Aerostolia only huffed and clicked her tongue at this question, before her arms folded across her chest. "Don't change the subject. Your room. Now." She huffed before quickly dodging to the left and into the Paladin's quarters. Haylen only rolled her eyes, unsure herself if it was out of jealousy or just annoyance, though she believe it to be the first, then walked down the corridors as Danse made his way to the room Aerostolia had hidden in.

Danse gently shut the door behind him, then glanced at Aerostolia, his steely eyes locked onto her face and smaller frame.

"What did I do now?" he teased, which was responded to with a small snort from the smaller female.

"I was worried. You didn't send me any messages, no radio contact.. What if you had.." she started, which was cut short by Danse, who had gently rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I am fine. I came back, didn't I?" he added, as if more meaning stood behind those words then she knew.

"Danse it isn't a matter of you making it back, though I'm grateful.. I was scared you were hurt.. Or god knows what.." She mumbled below her breath. Danse only sighed as his hands gently slid down her arms, his fingertips barely brushing across the skin, which caused the smaller female to twitch.

"I'm sorry." He said, as a light blush creeped across his cheeks at her soft movements. He stared down at her smaller frame then up at her pursed lips and on impulse he quickly pushed into the female, his lips crashing against her in a deep heated kiss.

Aerostolia's eyes widened, but quickly she pressed back against Danse's chest, her tongue lapping hungrily at Danse's lips. He groaned and without hesitation opened his mouth, but rather than let her dominate, he had squeezed her chin just enough to cause her mouth to gape and plunged his tongue deep into the wet crevasse of her mouth. A sweet sound rolled from her chest as hands slid up and down her arms, slightly more firm before dropping to her waist, giving her hips gentle kneading squeezes. Danse had dreamt of this moment, far more then he had ever let on and now that it was happening it was as if he couldn't stop. The taste of her mouth, sweet like nectar, only caused his head to grow fuzzy with the strange feeling overwhelming his body. Danse quickly pulled back leaving Aerostolia breathless and panting heavily, her face a bright red.

Danse quickly cupped his mouth at her livid face, then shook his head as he shoved her back onto his bed before dropping to his knees beside the bed and between her legs.

"D-Danse?" she said quietly, which soon turned into a breathy moan as she felt his mouth cover her entire nether region. Her fingers quickly tangled into the blankets as Danse made way with removing her pants so that she was lying in her panties and her shirt. He leaned forward and slid his tongue across the folds in her panties, causing the smaller female to writhe below him. His hands gripped her hips and forcibly he held her waist down as he bit the rim of her panties and pulled them down with his teeth. "Sit still." He ordered, before leaning down and taking her entire mound into his mouth. Aerostolia gasped and bit her lip to silence the sounds she desperately wanted to make. Danse was too lost in his own thoughts to notice, his tongue hungrily lapping at her clit and the sweet wet entrance he was teasingly prodding at. With a gentle groan, he plunged his tongue into her wet folds, his hands gripping her hips tighter as he groaned lowly at the sweet taste of her.

Aerostolia's hips rolled against Danse's mouth and as best as they could against his vice grip. Her mind was swimming and flooded as pleasure rolled over her body. "P-Please. D-Danse I want more. Please." She cooed, which caused Danse to stir. He quickly sat up then flipped her with ease so that her back end was hanging off the bed whilst she rested on her chest. Some sounds were heard from behind her, but none of it mattered as she buried her face into the bed to hide her cry from the large hot shaft that penetrated her and filled her up. Danse groaned and gripped her hips, slowly pulling out before ramming back into her, his mind clouded with pleasure. One thrust after another would bring small cries from Aerostolia and groans from Danse as he felt his throbbing shaft dripping it's sweet sticky pre, into her soft belly.

Aerostolia gasped loudly and glanced hazily at the wall, unable to process thoughts in her mind or even form words as Danse pounded her relentlessly. An intense feeling shot through her body as he crashed into her sweet spot, resulting in her burying her face to avoid letting out loud cries of pleasure. Danse moaned huskily and quickly jerked her back against his pelvis region, his body writhing as his hot seed drained from his large shaft and swelled inside her belly. He let out a deep rigid breath and leaned against his hands on the bed, his eyes staring down at the back of the beautiful femme before him. "I-I'm sorry I was going to pull out. I just got caught.." he swallowed, almost embarrassed at himself for not being able to control his body.

Aerostolia was panting quietly on the bed, but had fallen asleep shortly after due to being worn out and many sleepless nights worrying over Danse. He panted and watched her carefully.

He couldn't really carry her from his room to hers. That'd be too obvious. He let out a short breath, pulled away from Aerostolia and after getting his boxers back on, slowly lifted Aerostolia with one arm, while pulling the covers back with the other. He gently laid her down, pulling the covers over her before leaving the room to tidy himself up. Danse sighed and walked down the dimly lit corridors, his eyes glancing from the cots that the many other soldiers slept on. He would glance from each soldier, some still talking to others, some reading and others already asleep. How strange. When he had first gotten here everything seemed normal. The way these soldiers acted, was normal. Until he met Aerostolia that is. She flipped his entire world upside down, made Danse have to rethink things and deal with strange new emotions he hadn't experienced before. And now, seeing these soldiers, carry on, with their strict rules, it seemed strange. Strange that anyone would cut off such an outer worldly affection. Such an intimate feeling. He only shook his head after he turned a corner and walked into the bathroom, his eyes focusing on himself in the mirror. He only gave himself a slightly goofy grin, his memories flashing back to what had just happened moments before. It was so euphoric. Danse turned the faucet on and splashed his face with water when Knight Rhys walked in, followed by two other Knights.

Rhys was babbling when he noticed Danse, staring intently on his Paladin. "Paladin, you look different. Are you okay?" he asked, which received a confused look from Danse and the two other Knights.

"I'm fine Rhys. Why do you ask?" Danse said quietly, his steely eyes carefully watching the reflections of his comrades in the mirror.

"Not sure. Just something seems different." He said quietly, before nearly jumping back after one of the knights gasped loudly. "The hell?" Rhys asked. The knight behind him only started laughing and approached Danse, giving him a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

"Oh man, did you get laid Paladin?" Rhys and the other knight quickly looked wide eyed at Danse, who then felt cornered. He shut the water off and turned to face the Knights, his expression nothing short of a deep glare.

"Watch your tone and how you speak to your higher ups." Danse hissed, before hurriedly leaving the bathroom. He groaned and quickly made his way back to his room, where he shut the door behind him. Danse glanced over to the sleeping silhouette of Aerostolia and slowly crawled into the bed beside her.

What was he doing? He was risking everything he had worked for, for this.. girl. Danse groaned and dropped his head back into his pillow, his eyes falling once more to the shape lying beside him. Almost reluctantly Danse gently grabbed hold of her waist and slowly withdrew her body back against his chest. He quickly shut his eyes, then circled his arms tightly around her waist, his face burying into the back of her neck. Danse let out a content sound at the smell of her hair, then without fault fell asleep.


End file.
